Ceramic, polycrystalline materials such as lead zirconate titanate (commonly known as ‘PZT’), are commonly selected as a substrate for a piezoelectric actuation platform because this material offers large electromechanical coupling coefficients, kt2, being the ratio between the produced mechanical energy to the input electrical energy. The presence of lead in PZT however limits its potential uses in consumer and medical technology. In order to provide a lead free substrate, the use of single crystal piezoelectric materials not containing leads, such as lithium niobate (LiNbO3) has therefore been considered for use in such applications.
Compared with PZT and other ceramic, polycrystalline materials that offer large electromechanical coupling coefficients, kt2, the use of single crystal, piezoelectric material is traditionally viewed as only reasonable for very high frequency (VHF) devices and up, from ˜1 MHz to ˜100 GHz in frequency. These single crystal piezoelectric materials include, but are not limited to, bulk lithium niobate, thin film lithium niobate, bulk lithium tantalate, thin film lithium tantalate, Gallium Nitride, Quartz and Langasite. This is principally due to their relatively low kt2. However, the large quality factor, Q, and associated low damping of single crystal materials are an important aspect. The quality factor for Lithium Niobate is around 20,000, while the quality factor of PZT, even under the most ideal of conditions, is only around 1000 for very low frequencies.
There is a mistaken perception that Qm (PZT) remains at this value for frequencies up to a few MHz, and that the kt2 coefficients of single crystal materials like Lithium Niobate are simply too small to justify use of these materials in comparison to PZT and other similar polycrystalline piezoceramic materials whatever the Q values might be.
High frequency devices working at frequencies between 1 MHz to 10 GHz, are ideal for micro to nano-scale actuator devices due to the short wavelengths and, in particular, very large accelerations that can be generated at such high frequencies. Because the maximum particle velocity that can be induced in a solid material, being about 1 m/s, is roughly independent of frequency, therefore for frequencies from less than 1 kHz to greater than 10 GHz, the acceleration that can be induced increases linearly with the frequency. This acceleration is around 6 million times the acceleration of gravity when using a 10 MHz device, and greater than 600 million times the acceleration for a 1 GHz device. Such devices therefore represent one of the most powerful means of driving acceleration known, apart from particle accelerators. These accelerations can be used to propel fluid and solid objects at the micro scale in a variety of creative ways that are now appearing in applications from robotics to biomedicine. What is needed is a means to efficiently generate such acceleration. The current state-of-the-art as described in patent and academic literature, and particularly in telecommunications do not address this need nor describe a way to do so.
Indeed, an appropriate figure of merit is needed for the piezoelectric material, a quantity that defines the potential performance of the material for a specific application. This figure of merit value has in the past been defined by the product of kt2 and Qm. This value can be quite large for Lithium Niobate, for example, and larger than PZT for practical applications of the materials in microdevices, a fact not recognised in the currently available literature. The very large values of Q in single crystal materials compared to bulk materials therefore overwhelms the discrepancy in kt2 values.
The overwhelmingly common use of single-crystal piezoelectric material such as Lithium Niobate is in generating and using surface acoustic waves, taking advantage of the low losses, large energy density, and various other features of surface waves. Unfortunately, the use of Lithium Niobate typically requires the deposition of electrodes upon its surface using photolithography. Forming such electrodes requires cleanroom faculties and precision techniques to fabricate such structures, representing an initial cost for establishment or access to such a facility and ongoing costs in fabricating devices.
While it is possible to generate bulk waves in single crystal piezoelectric materials with large electrodes across exposed faces of these materials, few applications make use of this ability, with virtually all bulk wave applications of piezoelectric materials instead using PZT, ZnO and other polycrystalline materials.
Vibrations generated in piezoelectric materials with standard large electrodes are typically simple in form: i.e. thickness, radial, or shear, with no phase shift across the vibrating structure. Large electrodes have dimensions that cover a significant portion of the surface of the piezoelectric substrate they are in contact with.
Small electrodes, of dimensions of the wavelength/2 or less along the vibration propagation direction but long across the propagation direction (usually many multiples of the wavelength), are used for generating surface or bulk acoustic waves possessing wavelengths that are small in comparison to the dimensions of the piezoelectric material the vibrations are being generated in. Furthermore, typically such electrodes have repeated patterns (i.e., interdigital electrodes with numerous “finger pairs” for Rayleigh SAW or Lamb waves or Love waves); the number of repetitions is usually chosen based on a desire to match impedances or achieve a desired bandwidth for the transducer. Such electrodes are typically required to be deposited on the surface of the piezoelectric material using photolithographic fabrication processes.
It would be advantageous to be able to have a piezoelectric actuation platform that avoids the need for electrodes to be deposited on the piezoelectric substrate surface using photolithography.
It would also be advantageous to be able to use at least one simple electrode, either a large electrode or small point electrode, to generate vibrations with wavelengths that are short in comparison to the dimensions of the vibrating piezoelectric material.